Talk:Harry Potter: The Character Vault
Vault not Canon I don't think that the Vault or any of these other books can be used as "proof" to edit entries. One could, possibly, put in this entry what the Vault got right and what the Vault got wrong. These books are considered speculative or interpretive and, despite their sales, not any more canon than some joker off the street with an opinion. If one does find in an another entry reference to the Vault, one can be kind and copy it here when one deletes it elsewhere. (Vaudree (talk) 03:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC)) The below is what I deleted from the Wizengamot entry (except for the part that was in the novel). One may wish to put it in this entry or convince a mod that the robes are that colour or whatever, but Jany Temime's opinion is not any more canon than your opinion or my opinion. **The headwear that the members of the Wizengamot wear in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, are reminiscent of ones worn by French and German judges. **In the novel, the members of the Wizengamot are described as plum coloured robes while in the movie, according to Jany Temime, are a puce colour known as Victoria Lake.Harry Potter The Character Vault. (Vaudree (talk) 03:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC)) I got the book for Christmas and habe just finished reading it. As the book features interviews with the filmmakers, and the films are second-tier canon, they are suitable for the BTS sections at least. And some concept art is even used to illustrate our articles.--Rodolphus (talk) 08:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I'll stay out of it - but best to check with the mods before you change too many articles because, unlike me, they won't paste what they delete back here for you to have while you debate reinstalling it. (Vaudree (talk) 13:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC)) :This book is tier-two canon, tier three at worst. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Seth, I thought that you told someone else that these sorts of books were not canon. Though having actual interviews, that part would be canon for sure, though the rest would be like any other of those books. Me quoting JKR would be canon - because I would be quoting JKR - but the rest would be speculation because it would be my opinion. I can say that JKR stole her idea for using the phone booth to get into a building from the TV show Get Smart - but that would be speculation on my part - even with the temporal precedence and the fact that it was a pretty popular show shown in reruns for years when JKR was young (and they probably stole it from Underdog which stole it from Superman). That doesn't get added to the entry on telephones unless the mods agree to it - just like puce and hats. Staying out of it. Was trying to save you having to do a lot of re-edits. (Vaudree (talk) 15:31, January 3, 2016 (UTC)) ::The difference being that this is an officially licensed book, and not some sort of fan-made guidebook. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Gryffindor House Head This book lists Albus Dumbledore as the head of Gryffindor House, is it not Minerva McGonagal? :He was Head there before she became Head! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC)